This invention falls in the area of devices used for racking balls for various different games of billiards and/or pocket pool which have been played by many people over the years. For the most part the standard racking devices for billiard games were of triangular construction with smooth surfaces both inside and out with the exception of any ornamental or non-useful designs on the exterior surfaces of the racking device. These devices were substantially fixed in both shape and size and were not capable of being varied, in regard to their shape, in order to accommodate any change in the placement of the balls for different games which could be played on the same table.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a racking device capable of being varied so as to accommodate the placement of the balls in different locations about the rack dependent upon the game to be played.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a single racking device capable of accommodating the placement of the balls for more than one standard game without the necessity of substituting a second racking device of differing dimensions to insure proper ball placement for a non-standard billiard game.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.